Current events of Altverse (2018)
On this page is a list of the current events of Altverse in 2018 as they occurred chronologically. Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *20 — , led by President , announces the beginning of a to capture a portion of from , amidst the ongoing . **The transcaucasian Foreign ministry released a statement saying that it disapproves of turkey’s Aggression against the Syrian Democrafic Forces, and condemned the invasion of Kurdish held territory. *22 - Van Buskirk government establisshes a new government ministry, the Department of Internal Affairs and Immigration February *9–25 – The were held in , Korea. *14 — resigns as President of . March 15 *Kalmar Union Petroleum Directorate has published a call for the award of new licenses for oil and gas exploration in the Norwegian Sea Region. During this process will be granted exploration licenses in blocks 6504, 6505, 6506, 6508 and 6607. Here you can consult a map of the region with the different blocks in tender: http://www.npd.no/Global/Norsk/4%20-%20Kart/Norskehavet.gif **All interested companies must submit an information package of the company, a technical report and the financial proposal for the block or blocks in which they are interested. The deadline for submitting applications is April 15, 2018. 18 *(BMNB) Chancellor of Brazoria, Eva Delaney, resigns after revelations that the Brazorian Petroleum Development Fund was being used to launder arms deals with rebel groups in and . Deputy Chancellor Bobby Whitmore succeeds her, amid nationwide calls for emergency elections. **On March 19, the Soviet Russian Ministry of Foreign Affairs has issued an official statement rejecting frontally what it describes as "dark maneuvers to destabilize the legitimate government of Syria and plunge the entire Middle East into chaos." Likewise, the statement affirms that they will continue to support the legitimate government of Syria in its fight against terrorism financed by the West and its allies in the region. **On March 20, the Continentalist Party of the United Commonwealth, openly congratulated the new Chancellor, expressing their hopes of a renewed spirit in socialism and continental cooperation. Conservative media in the country have begun speculating Baron Avery was also involved in the Petroleum Development Fund scandal, stating he held close connections with Eva Dalaney. **The Sierran Ministry of Foreign Affairs released an official statement regarding the revelations, urging for Brazorian authorities to "investigate fully and carefully" on what it described as "troubling implications" on the Delaney Government's involvement in Syria and Libya, and said that they were closely monitoring the situation. The Getty House released a similar statement, echoing the Ministry's sentiments. *Former Orange senator Alexander Lee was confirmed by the House of Commons as Deputy Prime Minister of Sierra in a vote of 185–79. He was nominated by Prime Minister Nemesis Heartwell in February, ending the longest period in Sierran history for a prime minister to maintain a government without an officially designated deputy prime minister. 21 *(BMNB) Former Chancellor Eva Delaney is arrested, alongside 7 other high ranking officials in the MotT, the MoD, and the BPDF. Four of them, Delaney, the Ministers of the Treasury and Defence, and the Director of the BPDF, are all charged with , , and , the highest offence, abuse of power, carrying a minimum penalty of 30 years in prison, while the remaining four have been charged with and , the former of which includes a minimum penalty of 4 years in prison. 25 *(BMNB) Chancellor Bobby Whitmore and officials in the Progressive Party fail to reach an agreement on the transition of the Chancellorship after the Progressive Party leadership election, resulting in a vote of no confidence movement in the Diet later in the day. President Charles Valdes officially requested for Whitmore to step down and signaled that the Diet would be dissolved for new elections to be held later in the year, in the first in Brazorian history. 27 *Prime Minister Nemesis Heartwell issued an executive order demanding the National Family Registry update the legal status of Nelson Stoley, the perpetrator of the Tokki Studio shooting last November, on his family records from "alive" to "dead". The discovery occurred the day before when investigators found out that Stoley's records were never properly revised following his death by his parents, who were legally responsible for changing them. Consequently, Stoley was legally alive for more than three months after his biological death. The National Family Registry stated it would reevaluate how it updates its records and raised concerns of possible identity fraud and systematic abuses. 29 *The Sierran Parliament Building is closed for five hours after an envelope containing an unknown white powdery substance is opened. Two staffers were sent to the hospital for evaluation before the substance was determined to be harmless, however police have not identified what it was. Parliament was not in session at the time. Law enforcement are investigating. 31 *As usual, this Easter night His Majesty King Fredderik II of Kalmar Union has offered his traditional Easter proclamation from the Cathedral of Nidaros. In his message, the King took the opportunity to congratulate Easter to all the citizens of the Union and also to all the Christians of the world. In addition, he recalled that the resurrection of the Lord is a message of hope for all people, because having overcome death, Christ shows us the way of our future resurrection. The King also wanted to dedicate some special words to the Syrian Christians, who this year have been able to celebrate Easter in community after so much suffering, and thanked the Syrian government that made it possible. *Nemesis Heartwell arrives in Saigon, South Vietnam, marking her first official state visit to a non-CAS country as Prime Minister during her inaugural tour of Asia. She will be meeting with her counterpart, President Pham Chí Dương, and will remain there for 3 days. She will be visiting China, Korea, Japan, and finally Hani to attend the 2018 Trans-Pacific Allied Community Summit in Manila on April 8, 2018. April 8 * 70 people killed in a chemical strike in , with anti-government forces claiming the conducted the attack. In response to the attacks, the Continental Armed Forces conducted heavy bombardments on three separate Syrian bases around the vicinity of ; destroying various weapon caches, infrastructure, several helicopters and fighters. Public opinion within the United Commonwealth on the nation's involvement in Syria has reached its lowest, with several protests igniting within hours of the strike. **(BMNB) The Brazorian Ministry of Foreign Affairs released an official statement condemning the chemical attack, calling the Syrian government's alleged use of chemical weapons a "matter of international urgency which should be dealt with expediently." While the subsequent United Commonwealth air strikes went unmentioned in the statement, Chancellor Bobby Whitmore tweeted that United Commonwealth intervention in the country "probably wasn't a stabilising factor for the region." **The Sierran Ministry of Foreign Affairs officially condemned the chemical attack, criticizing the Assad government for its continued, alleged use of chemical attacks against civilians. The Getty House vowed that it would "explore all possible course of action" to punish the Syrian government, and also condemned Russia, Mexico, and Iran for their possible involvement with the attack, and overall alliance with the Syrian government. Meanwhile, it urged restraint among the entire international community, stating the United Commonwealth's actions in Syria were being "closely monitored" but offered no additional comment on its actions, other than that the decision should be "deferred to the responsible international organizations in the region". **In a press conference, the speaker of the Russian government condemned any kind of attack on Syria, and accused the United Commonwealth of orchestrating a fake chemical weapons attack to justify its aggression. He said it has evidence that Al Nushra terrorists are being armed and financed by the United Commonwealth or other members of CAS . On the other hand, Russian government reaffirmed its commitment to its Syrian ally, and in the coming days it will strengthen Russian military presence in the area with antiaircraft defense systems and the dispatch of a new naval air group. **Kalmar Union's foreign minister, Cristina Björling, has been quite skeptical about the alleged chemical attacks in Syria. Why now with the war won is the Syrian government going to use chemical weapons? Why have they never used them against ISIS and it's always a "coincidence" that they do against Al Nushra? Why do the so-called White Helmets always appear "casually"? In the words of the minister, there are too many contradictions and too many obscure points to believe the version supported by the United Commonwealth government. From the respect and friendship that unites our two nations, we ask the United Commonwealth government to stop the path of attacks that are difficult to justify and we request that the League of Nations open an independent investigation, said Cristina Björling. **Marianan External Affairs Minister Jazinta Benaid strongly condemned the chemical attack, voicing Prime Minister Van Buskirk's concerns of further instability. She made it clear that the League of Nations and other international bodies must investigate the attack, and that the Syrian government must wholeheartedly support any efforts to find answers. She also stated that the United Commonwealth's attacks may be too sudden and rash, and that a political-economic response would be better to decrease tension. **The Trucial States government officially condemns the gas attack on Syrian civilians, and supports the UC intervention, while monitoring the situation and seeking to concert coalitions actions in opposition to the Al-Assad regime. **The Northeastern government supports the UC bomb raid in Syria and pledges it's support to the Commonwealth cause, with president Rodrigo Guimarares stating that such actions by Assad are "unacceptable, violating human right and oppressing the already-defenseless peoples of Syria". **The Banatian government questions both the chemical attack in Syria, citing needs for more concrete proof and the bombings in Syria by the UC. Chancellor Robu said in an interview that they will remain neutral in the Syrian affairs, but will continue it's programme of temporary shelter in the Banat, as it did with Yugoslav refugees in the 1990s. **The Transcaucasian government released a statement today condemning the chemical attacks on the people of dhouma. It declared it vile and unjust, and supported any military response to Assad’s regime of terror. Transcaucasia has been a strong supporter of the Syrian Democratic Forces and the state of Rojava since it was declared in 2015, and has sent countless economic aid and military supplies to the SDF. 9 * Members of Civic Democratic Party, alongside a faction within the Federalist Party protest the actions of Executive Secretariat, demanding his removal from office through a ballot action. After facing a special election in 2017, this would be the third election Avery would have to undergo within four years, since his reelection in 2014. The United Commonwealth's dignitaries to the Conference of American States officially resigned after signing a letter of opposition to the strikes in Syria. * Russia has called for an urgent meeting of Cominform to appeal to all the parties fighting for social justice inside the aggressor countries against Syria, to do the necessary internal opposition and prevent their nations from pursuing their imperialist policies. 11 *Securing 201 votes in the National Assembly, the Civic Democrats, alongside with several independents and a large bloc of the Federalist Party announce that the Executive Secretariat will face reelection April 18th. The Continental Navy conducts six additional missiles strikes around Damascus, avoiding stationed Soviet elements; stating that four of the strikes were successful in destroying key Syrian air defense stations. Avery addressed the situation through a letter to the CAS, stating "We remain resolved in our military efforts to urge the Syrian government not to utilize unorthodox methods of warfare. It is through precise strikes that we have seen results in preventing horrific attacks on the civilian population." *(RBS) Her Royal Majesty Angelina II of Sierra announced that general elections in the House of Commons would be held on May 14, 2018, pursuant to the December Consensus Agreement between the Conservative (Royalists and Libertarians) and Progressive (Democratic-Republican, Greens, and Social Democrats) coalitions to hold elections six months after the agreement. All seats in the House, excluding those in appointed seats, will be up for contest. No Senate seats, unless a special election is called for individual seats, will be affected by the general election. *In response to the Crimson Spring in the United Commonwealth, the Sierran Ministry of Foreign Affairs issued an official traveling warning advisory for all Sierran nationals in the United Commonwealth, marking it the first time Sierra has ever issued such warning on the United Commonwealth, as well as any Anglo-American nation. The Getty House said it was "deeply concerned" with the developments occurring in the United Commonwealth, and urged the government to respect peaceful protests, and maintaining open dialogue with its citizens. It has also congratulated the National Assembly's decision to hold new special elections for the Secretariat, stating it was hopeful that the "will of the people" in the UC would be listened to in light of the controversial administration of Baron Avery. * The , releases a unanimous nationwide walkout on April 12th, without reservations. The federation is demanding pay increases in all nine states and special districts. With the exception of the Metropolitan Nashville Public School System and the Tampa Public School System, all major metropolitan school districts have closed schools for April 12th in response to a teacher shortage. Cities such as Chicago will have some 396,683 students out of school, and millions in total across the country. Meetings concerning concessions from various State Secretariats have been denied by the Federation. William Abernathy is set to walk in solidarity with teachers in . * Due to NU support of UC military actions in Syria, protests break out nation-wide in the NU and Rodrigo Guimaraes drops in popularity from 56% to a measly 34%. His Continental Movement has been receiving bad popularity and the opposition picks up steam. 12 *(BMNB) The first major poll conducted in the 2018 Brazorian elections gave a grave sign to the Progressive Party, which was expected to win a dismal 12 seats in the Diet. The majority of its seats, located predominantly in urban and suburban districts, shifted to the Democratic Socialist Party, which was expected to win 109 seats. The National Party took a hefty share of the Progressive seats in predominantly rural districts, but in some suburban districts as well, polling at an expected 108 seats. Both the Green Party and the Liberty Party also took a small portion of the Progressive seats, with 15 and 6 projected seats respectively. Chancellor Bobby Whitmore tweeted that the results of the poll were "a long time coming." **The Continentalist Party leader Marie Laurent tweeted at the release of the polls stating "...the future for Brazoria is bright, and the Democratic Socialists are a beacon for a better North America." *Trucial Armed Forces personnel are put on standby and essential Air Force and naval units are placed in high readiness *Secretariat Avery suspends the various divisions of states, with all states relinquishing local autonomy. The Executive Secretariat has nationalized the National Guard, announcing martial law in major cities after reports of demonstrations becoming increasingly violent with the closure of schools. Curfew laws will begin at 8 PM EST as last night demonstrations were reported to have started a destructive fire in downtown Memphis. Civic Democrats and Federalists have begun an emergency secession in the National Assembly to impeach the Secretariat. *Protests nationwide in the NU skyrocket as protestors in the Continentalist-leaning Buffalo begin rioting. The government is forced to enforce curfew in the states of Ontario, Erie and Allegheny, starting at 9 PM: Speaker of the House Kenneth Kennedy III of the Social Democratic Party gives an address condemning the actions of President Guimaraes, with a motion of no confidence being set in place. 13 *(Al Jazeera) The Royal Trucial Air Force is put on immediate readiness, with F-16s and Mirages apparently armed, fueled and ready 14 *(Al Jazeera) Unconfirmed reports have surfaced of Royal Trucial Air Force aircraft taking off from Al Dhafra Air Base (south of Dubai) and striking targets inside of Syria. Initial information is limited but Dassault Mirage fighters were reported out of base, having been armed and readied by 13 April, and likely to have fired missiles inside of Syria due to the government's stance. 18 *(BMNB) 24 Mexican refugees successfully cross the Brazorian-Mexican border, crossing the Rio Grande in the small hours of the morning approximately 35.6 kilometers south of the town of Del Rio. It is the largest single number of refugees to cross the border since 2007. Brazorian immigration officials said that the refugees had been taken to Laredo and were being processed on a case by case basis, though it is likely that all will be granted asylum within the country. 21 *A bomb went off at a Turkish restaurant today in the city of Yerevan, which killed 7 people, and injured 3. Almost everyone in the restaurant were killed. The group “Armenia is more than just a province”, claimed full responsibility for the attack, and claimed it was proud to have done it. Attacks like these have happened before, and have mostly been committed by “Armenia is more then just a province”. Transcaucasia fully apologizes to turkey, and promises the perpetrators will be caught. A hearing will be held by the unity congress tomorrow to vote on if “Armenia is more then just a province” should be outright banned. Category:Altverse Category:Events